Five times Thor beamed SG1 up
by Blackcat509
Summary: Title says it all!
1. 2:32am

**This came to me after reading Small ****Favors one to many times. Those of you who have read it will probably know which bit gave me my inspiration, and for those of you who have never read it, DO. It's the best fanfiction I've ever read, it's by Eve8 and will put the link in, so do read it. ** s/2294057/1/Small-Favors

2.32am

Sam had just crawled into bed after being kicked of base with the rest of SG1. As her head finally hit the pillow, her room was filled with an almost luminous white light. She was then deposited on the floor of Thor's ship alongside the rest of her team. Being summer none of them were wearing anything that gave much coverage. There were several awkward moments as they all took in each others appearances.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was wearing boxer shorts... bright yellow boxer shorts, with the words 'Homer loves doughnuts' emblazoned across the front and back... and nothing else.

Dr. Daniel Jackson was similarly attired, wearing rather tight boxer briefs with a simple pattern on them, however tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination.

Teal'c was the most covered of all out of SG1 wearing long tracksuit style pants and a vest, and looking rather pleased with himself at his choice of sleep ware.

Major Samantha Carter had weaseled her way to the back of the group and carefully crossed her arms across her chest to cover the low cut of her vest top. However it did nothing to prevent Colonel O'Neill staring at her legs that were left uncovered by the short shorts she was wearing.

Jack was the one to break the awkward silence. "Thor, what the hell is going on here?"

"I have something that needs discussing with General Hammond. He is at the SGC, however I thought it most prudent to beam you to the SGC instead of having to wait for each one of you to arrive individually." The three human members of SG1 quickly grew concerned as Thor started using the control panel in front of him..

Regaining his vocal faculties first Daniel tried, in vain to stop Thor. "Wait at least let us get..." A luminous white light ended the sentence there. The four members of SG1 were deposited on the ramp in front of the gate and directly in front of General Hammond, who regained his composure quickly.

"Nice legs Colonel."


	2. Shopping

Shopping

Colonel Jack O'Neill was casually walking around the local store picking up several items he would need for his tea. Beer, eggs, bacon, the usual. He was heading to the check-out when he was momentarily blinded. He knew where he was before his eyes adjusted, mostly due to the fact that there was only one being he knew who could remove him from a store in the manner he did, but also because a very feminine voice was yelling its name. When his eyes finally let him see what was in front of him, he was confronted with his team, all in different circumstances.

Daniel was holding a archaeological journal to his face, seemingly unaware that anything had happened.

Teal'c was holding a overly full tray of food clearly getting a 'snack' from the commissary.

Sam was lying on her back with a spanner in one hand and a dirt stained rag in the other, a tool tray lying across her stomach and oil smudging her face and hands.

And Jack, he was still holding a shopping basket full of food, that he hadn't paid for.

"Carter, does it count as theft if one is beamed out of a store without paying first?" Seeing the smile in his 2IC eyes, he didn't wait for a response. "And how the hell am I going to explain this to the store owner, he already thinks aliens have taken over the world!"


	3. Boxing

Boxing

Even though he would never allow O'Neill to know, Teal'c secretly enjoyed boxing. Donning the the thick padded gloves, he began to attack the bag in front of him. Mid swing Teal'c was engulfed in an impossibly white light and materialized on the Berliskner with the rest of SG1. Unfortunately for Daniel who materialized directly in front of him and for Sam who appeared directly behind him, Teal'c had no chance to slow his arm down. His fist collided at full force with Daniel's nose, sending him careering backwards into the unsuspecting Major behind him and then both to the floor in a very undignified heap.

"Nice right hook T!" Was Jack's proud exclamation at the situation.


	4. Shower

Shower

Daniel had been the last to be let out of the infirmary after SG1's particular muddy mission to P7V-973, and was desperate to wash the mud of his skin before heading up to the briefing. He heard the base alarms go off a micro-second before it happened, so knew exactly how humiliating this could be. Daniel closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Feeling the spray of water disappear, He opened his eyes to be greeted by Jack's smirking face, Teal'c placid expression and Sam's turned head. Trying to fix the satiation, Daniel turned to Thor, who's eyes seemed slightly wider than usually.

"Do you think you could beam a towel up Thor?" Daniel could swear he'd never seen the alien move so fast towards the console and a few seconds later a white flash deposited a towel on the floor. Grabbing the towel, Daniel was horrified to realise why the USAF colonel behind was in a fit of laughter. That was until the 6 inch square of fabric didn't unfold as he was expecting, or for that matter, unfold at all.

"Thor this is a face cloth!" Daniel's yelling did little to stop Jack's laughter.


	5. Shirt

Shirts

Sam was perfectly content with her life, she was warm, comfy and had never felt as safe. That was until she was de-materialised and re-constructed on the floor of the SGC gate room, still with the strong arms wrapped around her and her head resting on a solid chest.

"Well, this is new." Daniel's voice sounded confused, but with a hint of amused happiness.

"Indeed." Still, Sam had no intention of moving, and still the commentary from next her went on.

"Isn't that Jack's dress shirt that Sam is wearing."

"Indeed."

"And isn't that Jack who has his arms wrapped round Sam's hips."

"Indeed." Still, she didn't move a muscle, until Jack moved just enough to whisper in her ear.

"If this is a dream, can I still kill Thor." Immediately Sam burst out laughing. As if summoned by his thought, Thor's voice appeared over the couple.

"O'Neill, I have an urgent matter to discus with SG1 and General Hammond." Finally disentangling himself from the woman next to him, Jack sat up and looked Thor directly in the eyes.

"After all these months of beaming us up to your ship at inappropriate moments, you beam us to the SGC." By now the group had been joined by the General, who much to Sam's surprised looked quite happy with the situation.

"Major Carter, the Colonel's shirt suits you."


End file.
